User talk:AllYouNeedIsSeddie
Hello! Please sign your message and use a heading when leaving a message, thanks! Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 01:54, June 22, 2011 The Beatles iThink it is impossible for anybody who has a good taste in musci to not like The Beatles, iMean even deaf people like The Beatles and they haven't even heard them, which is a shame as they're missing out on something so epic. Anyway you have a good taste in music, but i'm sure you knew that. *(Was it just me or did that sound sarcastic) Guy from two nights ago He asked me what city I'm in! Like I would actually tell him. I was about to but remembered to be safe online XD. Amythest444 19:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) SamLuvsHam Hey Twin!! How ya doin? I love ur new profile pic :D ttyl! Helloooo Hey I am bored so I just came to say you are awesome and fun to talk to!! Haha well now that I am done... bye... xD Stacy kaia 21:13, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello!!! LOL hi!! of course i remember you! :D how's it going? I can't believe that iLMM is going to air soon xD RE: hey! :) Hey! ahaha yes, I put you on it because I think you're always so nice and you're really friendly on the Creddie page so yeah :D and thank you!! you're really sweet :) you take care too :) CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! 16:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) SimilarSituation Hi! Thank you then... I'm extremly bored, what about you? SimilarSituation 20:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey there :) Hey Ace, I'm okay, what about you? =D 15 days til Locked Up/iLMM promo. And are you writing any more fanfics? Hope you do :). Also can't wait for next update for Cliche: the Seddie Story. LOL.Cc71 05:14, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Aw wow, that sucks. Hope you get them back up in no time. Can't wait for more Cliche! which was your favorite parody chapter? Cc71 07:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome:) This is me saying Hi because I is awesome! XD Whats up? Laptop... My laptop isn't working so I have to go on my bro's comp, and he doesnt let me on often:( And If I get the comp, I usually play Sims 3 XD. Amythest444 10:33, July 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: signature I asked Eric the Grape for help. There's a code you use- mine looks like this: CreddieLuv4eva Check out my page! Once you have this code (you can copy mine to use if you like!), you can edit it to change the username, text, color and font of the text. You can do this by pasting this code onto your profile page and playing with it there. Once you're done, you just go to preferences and paste it into your custom signature box and hit save :) A couple tips-make sure that it will direct to your page by putting the User:AllYouNeedIsSeddie part first, with two [ and ] around it, like above. Also be sure you don't edit out any of the code text, only change where it says for example, font: Georgia, and color: purple. If you need any more help, let me know! :) CreddieLuv4eva (I typed nowiki above so my code showed up, so I can't use my current signature) No problem! I see you got a new one-pretty! :) 18:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ugh it won't let me sign for some reason Hellooo :D I know right? Sooooo excited :D by the way, your page is awesome!! Seddie FTW! Wow still almost a month until the premiere! As much as I love summer, July should just go by quicker and August 13th should come faster right? :D Hi!! i can't wait till iLMM! :D Hi! weird the last message i sent you didn't show up. weird... Anyways yesss i know right? I can't wait for iLMM!! As much as I love summer and July, I just wish july would like go faster and august 13th would just come y'know? So excited! :D by the way, LOVE your user page! Seddie FTW! Makeitshine :) the excitement's killing meee too :D lol i still think your page is awesome!! xD I knowww but at least the Victorious episode Locked Up will air pretty soon and hey, promos are pretty awesome too :D I hope it's awesome! But what do you think will happen in iLost my mind? It's guaranteed to be awesome for sure! i saw this new seddie video it's really awesome, just wanted to share it with ya :D http://youtu.be/AMXMwwuhKh8 ehh it's probably old so u might've seen it but its still awesome haha :D what are your favorite Seddie videos? Strange.... the leave a message button isn't appearing..? Eh, i'll edit my previous message then and hope that it appears :) my computer has been having problems lately, it sucks :\ Omg all the videos u showed me are amazingggg!! The Toxic one was simply HILARIOUS!! Sam lipsynching and dancing=AWESOMENESS! I see you love the beatles! They're an amazinggg group!! My favorite song by them has got to be Eleanor Rigby (we played this song in Band it sounded great!)! ADELE. IS. FABULOUS!! She has such a beautiful voice!! I love Rolling in the Deep and Hometown Glory!! It's really hard to sing her songs though, she has a really nice voice range! Have you seen the The Key of Awesome parody for Rolling in the Deep? It has Angry Birds, i love that game! :) it's sooo addicting! OMG so i finally got the time to edit my page i'm so happy :) My page is like...clean now yay!! watch it become a total seddie junkyard in a few months after iLMM airs xD So what else do you ship in other shows besides victorious and iCarly? Chat with ya soon!! You Don't Have to Be Afraid to Put Your Dreams in Action Makeitshine! Hi hi hi hi! :) haha yup i watched all the videos! :D i have so much free time lol :) but they were worth watching so, hey :D The beatles are like the most wonderful band ever! like they are the classics basically :D LOL me too, like Adele's a superwoman! :D OMG like u said, how about...a mashup with Toxic and At The Beginning AND L-O-V-E?! that would be awesome!! HAHAHAHA I would totally buy that on iTunes though! :D haha thanks for taking the time to look at my messy userpage! :D yeah I totally ship Jalex, and like you said, if only they weren't siblings right? But I like the fact that even though they fight (c'mon they're sibs, they've gotta fight) they stand up for each other and that's so sweet :) Oh have you heard Ariana Grande's cover for rolling in the deep. I tell ya, that girl is ALSO a supergirl :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lvoe2I-ZSLg and this is her mashup of Born this way and Express Yourself it's amazingggg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8SoTkp52mQ She performed it live recently too :) anyways, talk to you soon! Makeitshine talk 09:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Aloha :D Heyyy! Not much is up, just constantly waiting for iLMM impatiently haha, u? I know I love Jalex! I agree with u at the fireplace scene, if it only happened :) well I'd actually kind of freak out if it happened and i'd throw a remote at the TV BUT in a good way haha :D If only there were an episode where Alex does a spell where they aren't brother and sister anymore and their memories of ever knowing one another are erased, and then they meet each other and fall in love! Not gonna happen, but hey it would be PURTY awesome :D Lol you've watched every video i've sent you, i've gotta try finding something newer then hahaha :D She is amaaayzzzanngg! This is her singing at age 8, the national anthem it's soooo cute!! u probably have already seen it but i love this vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEwwhklDbVo I heard she got an offer to go to Glee, i don't want her to leave victorious though :( LOL Toxic Love at the Beginning hahahaha!!!! i can see it now, #1 on the top tens list on iTunes!!! :D :D :D it actually workred though!! You should be a song writer or mashupper (i don't know if mashupper is a word, but it is now!) Oh that's a nice Seddie video!! awesome graphics! :D I took piano for like 2 months, I'm not that good lol but oh well :) looks like a tough song! you must be really good if ur learning to play that then! Oh i LOVE this video! it's a little bit newer, it's pretty cool though, it's Seddie best friend's brother, one of my faves <3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY80E4m1s0s talk to ya soon!! Makeitshine talk 10:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC)